


You're So Good

by GirlKnownSomewhere



Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: 1960s, Awkwardness, Band Fic, Cute, Dream Sex, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Fantasy Sex, Ficlet, Flirting, Fondling, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Petting, Hook-Up, Kissing, Making Out, Nudity, One Shot, Orgy, Partying, Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension, sorta lol, yep i finally went there with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlKnownSomewhere/pseuds/GirlKnownSomewhere
Summary: Ann makes a surprise appearance at one of Peter's wild house parties....Or does she?
Relationships: Peter Tork/Ann Moses
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	You're So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...go easy on me....This is literally my first ever smut, lmao. If you've read my past fics, you may have noticed I'm a little shy when it comes to love scenes, lol. But I couldn't get this scenario out of my mind and finally took the plunge with putting it into words. Yes, I copped out with the ending, which might be frustrating, but I wasn't sure how far I could go with this and I also want to keep this somewhat in character of how I've portrayed P/A as a fic pairing for over a year, heh. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing this new, NSFW development in my ficverse. 💕✨
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Monkees' brand or Ann Moses' likeness.

One-shot: You’re So Good

Studio City, March 1969

Ann couldn’t believe she actually talked herself into doing this. She didn’t consider herself a prude by any means, but the concept of free love with things like open relationships and group sex…well, it was a lot to take in, to say the least. Currently she turned off the engine of her car parked in front of her close friend Peter Tork’s new bachelor pad. She couldn’t remember exactly how she got the invite to join one of his infamous, wild house parties or how she logically convinced herself to give it a shot. Ann had already made it clear back in January she wasn’t interested in public nudity when she discovered Peter’s ‘optional clothing’ stance while visiting him right after he quit the Monkees. In fact it was pretty much the main reason the two friends hadn’t spent much time together since the past holiday season. 

The blonde young woman cautiously made her way to the house entrance in a light blue, long-sleeved denim shirt, a white denim skirt that reached mid-thigh and black boots. Both the top and the skirt had matching floral patterns sewn into the material, and her long hair was its usual down style. Ann ran the doorbell once she stopped at the front door and anxiously inhaled a breath as she waited for a response. Less than a minute later, Peter opened the door to what appeared as complete surprise.

“Annie! Wow, you really did make it after all,” he greeted cheerfully. 

“Yeah…I’m almost as surprised as you,” she tried to joke to make herself more comfortable. She was relieved he was currently wearing a soft, white bathrobe with the tie in a loose knot. 

The young musician grabbed her hand and lightly pulled her into the house with a happy smile. She let him lead her inside after barely closing the front door as he directed them to the kitchen without stopping. On the way over to the room, she caught sight of the current party scene filled with hippies. Ann felt her cheeks warm anxiously when she noticed everyone on the bottom floor of the house was currently a mix of completely nude, in robes (either tied or untied in the front) or still in underwear. She was definitely the only one fully clothed. Ann braced shocking herself at any sexual activities her eyes might land on as she and Peter finally made it to the kitchen. But the more she looked around the house, the more she found…well, nothing particularly sexual occurring at the moment. All of the guests were either casually chatting, eating appetizers or both (albeit without clothes). _‘I guess every single minute can’t be spent on sex,’_ she considered secretly.

“Can I get you a drin—Oh, wait, I know what you like,” Peter commented after he let go of her hand and went to the fridge. Ann stood by the corner as he made her a margarita while she would try to get occasional, casual glimpses around the semi-familiar home now in a completely different atmosphere to her. She remembered Peter had a steady girlfriend, Reine, who moved in somewhat recently and wondered where she might be since she hadn’t spotted her yet. 

“Here you go,” he said as he hospitably held out the drink for her with a smile. “I made it extra fruity,” he added as she accepted the glass with a grateful smile. It wasn’t until her first sip when she just happened to glance at the hallway and saw a naked couple leaning against the wall go from casually talking to embracing each other that she tensed again. 

“You know, I really feel I’m not going to add anything to this ambiance, so I think I’m just going to—” Ann’s panicked statement was interrupted when a rather tall naked woman leisurely walked into the kitchen and caused her eyes to widen a bit. “Uhh…”

Peter wasn’t concerned over her sudden worry though, and just cupped cheek for her to look directly at him while he held a pleasant smile. “Ann…we’ve been friends for a while, huh?” He asked plainly as his thumb gently grazed her cheek. The gesture felt soothing enough to calm her nerves a bit and she sighed as he continued to comfort her. 

“Yeah…almost three years…” She agreed in a soft voice.

“You’re one of my favorite people, you know,” he claimed as his second hand came up to touch her other cheek.

The endearment made her release another breath while she enjoyed his hands on her. She closed her eyes as she was reminded of the deep connection and strong attraction they had together. “You’re one of my favorite people too…”

She sensed he might be leaning forward to kiss her by the time she opened her eyes, yet the moment was abruptly interrupted again by the naked woman.

“Hey, Pete,” she started as she stood next to him, oblivious to the intimacy presently occurring. “Would it be cool if we took out your hash?” She asked with a giggle. “Jake and I were really hoping for a more…exotic high,” she suggested and placed her chin on his shoulder.

“Yeah, sure, go for it,” he agreed hastily and wiggled his shoulder to get her head off his body; clearly preferring to focus all his attention on Ann, who awkwardly remembered she was still holding her margarita as the brief spell between her and Peter was broken. 

“Groovy, thanks!” The naked woman exclaimed giddily before skipping off. 

Peter resumed softly kissing Ann on the lips as the interruption ended. She smiled and felt her heart flutter at the contact. His hands moved from her face to her neck and would play with her hair in between innocent kisses. For a second she wondered if they really should be doing this, since Peter technically wasn’t single and Reine could enter at any point. But then Ann considered how serious they really could be as a couple if they were still hosting parties like this…

“Peter…I’m not sure…” She suddenly stalled in reluctance.

“Here,” he pulled his body away to quickly grab a joint sitting in an ashtray behind them on the kitchen counter, still burning from whoever was the last one to take a drag. “I know it’s not really your thing, but it will help you relax,” he insisted as he tested substance with a small hit. “You trust me, right?”

“Of course,” she automatically agreed truthfully. She had smoked with Peter a few times in the past, but a disagreement over how often he got stoned put a general end to it last summer. 

“I promise you’ll have a good high,” he guaranteed before giving her another quick kiss. She expected him to just hand her the weed, but instead he took a big drag from the joint and instantly kissed her again with his mouth closed. After a second, he gently parted their lips for the smoke in his mouth to carefully enter hers. Ann’s surprise was quickly replaced with bliss as their mouths let the smoke escape, and she gradually began to feel light and serene before they resumed locking lips. She was swiftly reminded of how big a fan Peter was of French kissing, which made her also remember how much she enjoyed him exploring her mouth. Right when she thought it would be a good time to put the drink down, Peter apparently read her mind and grabbed glass to place it and the joint back on the counter—all while his lips were still attached to her. Before the blonde could be impressed at the auburn-haired musician’s skill, he wrapped his arms fully around her, as did she to him. But to her own surprise, her arms slipped through his robe to embrace his bare skin. Peter clearly agreed with her choice as he moaned with his hands traveling even more frantically over her clothed body. They carried on fondling and necking each other against the kitchen wall until they were greeted with yet another interruption.

“Mmm, Peter,” a second female voice whispered against his ear as her nude body settled into his side. Ann let out a tiny squeak at the abrupt intrusion and froze as she noticed a naked man next to the woman who also looked very interested in the current situation. “The fun is finally starting…come join us in the living room,” she offered seductively and lazily ran a hand through his hair. 

“Great, fantastic. We’ll be there in a few minutes,” he informed while trying not to sound agitated at the unwanted guests tainting the moment. Ann was relieved he seemed to have no interest in participating in his own orgy, as she still wasn’t completely comfortable with the setting this soon. 

The woman didn’t seem to mind Peter’s reluctance and just kissed his ear before leaving the room holding hands with the other man. Ann released a sigh of relief as the pair left and was disappointed when Peter suddenly let go of her, until she realized he was picking up the joint, plus her drink and gingerly held her hand. “Let’s make this a bit more private,” he suggested as he led them away from the party and up to his room on the second floor. As they speedily strolled through the house, Ann caught a glimpse of the living room again and did a quick double take at how the activities had completely changed since she arrived, with the guests all now nude and touching each other. Fortunately she and Peter made it to the main bedroom with no one noticing them sneaking off.

Once secluded upstairs, Peter set the joint and alcoholic beverage on the nightstand as he carelessly untied the front of his robe. Ann took off her boots and undid the top three buttons of her shirt before suddenly pausing. “Peter…” The music star turned to face her, and she felt herself blush at being exposed to him full frontal for the second time in her life. “This isn’t my first time,” she randomly declared, though she wasn’t sure why since he knew about her past relationship with Maurice Gibb.

He passed her a supportive, though amused, smile. “I didn’t assume it would be.”

She smiled back semi-awkwardly. “You’ll probably be better than the other two guys though,” she estimated dryly.

He chuckled. “I wasn’t worried about that either.”

Ann sighed once more in relief before Peter stepped over to gently embrace her and pull her into a kiss. She moaned as her eyes closed enjoying the passion. When she went to raise her hands with the intention of slipping off his robe, she was surprised to find it was already missing. Confused, but too turned on to ponder over how that happened so fast, she just hugged his bare body to her and was once more surprised at her shirt already being completely unbuttoned and feeling his bare chest against hers. They both groaned at the skin making contact, and before Ann could cheekily quip over how quickly he worked on her top, she felt his hand trail over her ass. She gasped at the action and gripped him tighter as she felt her knees might possibly buckle. Loving the feel of his body, she ran her hands across his back and sides all the way down to his hips, with him exhaling deeply in approval. Right when she was considering experimenting with touching his groin for the first time, she realized her top and skirt were now missing. _‘How does he keep doing that?’_ She wondered in amazement. When she glanced up at Peter’s face, she just found him with a loving expression before she leaned up for his lips. She was so caught up in the love making that it didn’t even occur to her she was now completely naked, and she didn’t bother to wonder how it happened this time. The pair were so currently addicted to each other they didn’t make it to the bed, with Ann somewhat awkwardly lowered to the carpet floor. 

Their hands and limbs were now all over each other more brazenly than ever, with Ann wrapping one leg over his waist, while he tested cupping her right breast. A loud, pleasurable shriek escaped her as he very carefully tweaked her hard nipple. She wiggled her hips underneath him as she could prominently feel his hard penis against the top of her inner thigh.

“Ann, you’re going to get drool on your rough draft.”

A yelp escaped her, but this time in shock as she heard another, third voice break the intimacy between her and Peter that night. She gripped the musician in instinct at the intrusion. The voice was of a young man, who sounded exactly like her co-worker Nick, back at the Tiger Beat offices. _‘Wait, Nick’s here too?!’_ She panicked internally at the possibility, as she really had no intention of anyone in her life knowing she appeared at one of Peter’s parties.

“Ann…?”

She anxiously looked around the room for where his voice was coming from and was alarmed to find him directly above them to her left, in his usual T-shirt and jeans. Only a second later she felt a hand cautiously shake her shoulder which confused her. 

“Ann!”

Next thing the young writer-editor knew, the setting of Peter’s orgy/house party was completely replaced with her usual desk in the LA magazine’s office. Her head was resting on her arms atop her typewriter. 

“I warned you Deep Purple usually go past midnight with their shows,” she heard him tease and reference the concert she attended last night for her second gig at NME. He was still to her left like in the dream, but now leaning on her desk. “You should’ve just called in sick today.”

Ann slowly raised her upper body from the desk and rubbed her eye as she processed reality breaking her away from the rather realistic dream. She couldn’t even remember laying her head down for the supposed break she gave herself. “Was I asleep for long…?” She asked as she stretched her arms awake.

“Sort of—Jesus,” Nick cut himself off with a surprised chuckle as he got a full look at her face.

“What?” She asked perplexed at the reaction.

“Your face is bright red,” he revealed amusedly.

Ann’s face flushed even more at the answer and ran her hands through her long hair self-consciously. She then fidgeted in her seat when she realized her crotch felt warmer than usual. 

“That must’ve been some dream,” he continued still amused.

She ran a hand over her face while letting out a deep breath. “Um, yeah. It was…vivid,” was all she explained as she tried to compose herself discreetly.

He leaned off the table and took a couple of feet backwards towards his own desk. “I doubt Ralph will notice or care if you take a half-day. Especially this late into the week,” he concluded before sitting down.

She barely heard him as she tried to accept the fact that she not only fell asleep while working, but just had a very graphic sex dream in the office. And she was suddenly glad for the first time ever that she and Peter weren’t regularly hanging out often presently…


End file.
